Karai
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: [OC, WILL become a full fledged story] Sasuke's sister is abused, and once something horrible happens, Itachi get's sick of seeing his precious sister get hurt. So he takes her to the Hokage. Warning: Please tell what the pairing should be, child abuse, and implied rape. P.S: Sasuke is 5, Karai is 4, Itachi is 10.


**Japanese lesson: Onii means older brother.**

"KARAI!" The woman cried, almost cursing. "Have you seen Karai?" She asked small boy, no older than 5. He shook in fear, worried either he or Karai had done something wrong. The boy's hair was a dark black, and his eyes were an onyx, no pupils and barely any whites. Name: Sasuke Uchiha. Sister/s: Karai Kiryuga. Brother/s: Itachi Uchiha. Why did his sister have a different last name? None of her family wanted any one to know she was related to the 2 brothers. They were the pride and joy of the family. Karai was named hate because none of the family wanted a girl. Then there was the demon factor…

Sasuke saw, out of the corner of his eye, Karai. He looked at her, trying to will her to leave the room. He didn't want his precious little sister to get hurt. "Karai, there you are!" The woman turned, brisk and angry. Sasuke closed his eyes, as he usually did, but when he opened them, Karai and the woman called 'Mother' were laughing and talking. But he could tell something. His 'mother' was crying. He knew the woman had a small soft spot for Karai, and wouldn't want to see her die. Sasuke's father came in, cussing loudly. "WHERE'S THAT FUCKING BITCH?!" The man calmed. "Karai, you want to come with me?" Sasuke shook his head at the young girl. "No." He mouthed. "OK daddy!" Sasuke almost face palmed at his stupidity.

Karai was too young to know how to read lips. And then there was the factor of innoscence. No matter how much abuse the girl got she still loved her mom and dad. She was innocent, and she was, though not dumb, not smart enough to know this wasn't a question she should say yes to.

She was led into a dark room, but for some reason, she was sacred. Her brother had said to say no, so why was she so…DEFIANT from her Onii? She wanted to run out of there. She felt a pain in a place she never felt before, and then there was nothing.

*Later*

Karai looked into space, traumatized and un-responsive. Sasuke ran around, trying to find his little sister, and upon seeing her, almost froze. The 4 year old just stared at him, not speaking. Sasuke knew she could speak, she had talked to his mother, said the wrong things to the child's father, but every time Karai saw Sasuke, she always cried the same think: "Onii-san! I love you!" and run to hug him. But all she was doing was staring at him. As if…Itachi ran into the room. "K-Karai?" He called softly to the girl. Both brothers loved their younger sister, so the girl knew she was safe with them. So why wasn't she answering? Karai closed her eyes, then opened them. She hadn't done that for about a minute. All she was doing was staring. Itachi turned and left, going to their father to see what the hell he did to her. The girl blinked slowly again. Sasuke ran to her and hugged the smaller girl. Karai returned the gesture once she figured out what he was doing. There was a crash, and something broke. "That sounded expensive and dangerous." Sasuke said. "And broken…" The young girl said softly, almost to soft for Sasuke to hear, if she had not been talking in his ear. Sasuke grunted in surprise, but then kissed her hair. "What happened?" He asked softly. She just stared. Sasuke saw her lips move, but she was to far away from his ear for him to hear.

"What?" Karai didn't answer. If he couldn't hear, it wasn't her problem. He had Sharingan, he could just read her lips. But he wasn't going to do that. Why wasn't he? Because he felt like he would be prying. Itachi ran in a second time and scooped up the small girl from Sasuke. "What happened?" Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi stared at him. "I'll tell you when you're older." He said simply. Itachi took Karai away, and Sasuke followed, just to see. Itachi ended up going to the Hokage Tower and saying to take care of the child. Then they went back, leaving a startled Hiruzen Sarutobi there to care for the screaming, crying Jinchuriki with the name Hate. She was screaming for her Onii's, and crying because she didn't want them to leave.

**Alright, I got 2 people wanting me to make this a full story, so I am. I tweaked this a bit, and then I'll put an earlier chapter later (?), so bye! Review!**


End file.
